


Never upstet Kate

by Diana924



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Cake, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Ha affrontato poliziotti, culebras, persino una divinità messicana vendicativa e incazzosa eppure Seth Gecko crede di non aver mai visto nessuno arrabbiato come Kate.





	Never upstet Kate

Ha affrontato poliziotti, culebras, persino una divinità messicana vendicativa e incazzosa eppure Seth Gecko crede di non aver mai visto nessuno arrabbiato come Kate.

Forse è anche colpa sua si dice, una piccola parte della sua mente gli suggerisce che forse dovrebbe scusarsi, che ha sbagliato ma non è colpa sua, oh no. L’idea di Kate di preparare una torta per san Valentino era anche caruccia, comportarsi come due persone normali è quello che sottto sotto desidera da sempre e … è colpa della torta.

A sua discolpa la colpa più grande è della torta, non sua ha provato a giustificarsi. Come sapeva che non era ancora terminata quando l’ha vista sul tavolo, così appetitosa, così rossa, così guarnita … era anche buona si è detto alla terza fetta, Kate lo ha trovato quando era ormai arrivato alla quinta, lei con in mano delle lettere di zucchero e una confezione di cioccolato e lui … sazio.

C’è qualcosa più terrificante di Amaru, di Santanico Pandemonium e dei demoni ed è Kate Fuller incazzata nera con lui, una Kate molto incazzata e molto temibile, Seth ha perso il conto degli oggetti che ha dovuto schivare in quei minuti.

“ Ma sarebbe stata per me in ogni caso “ tenta di giustificarsi prima che un coltello finisca dove fino a un istante fa c’era la sua mano, quella ragazza è sicuramente migliorata pensa Seth, così diversa dalla ragazzina spaventata che ha conosciuto.

“ Ma era un regalo stupido criminale da due soldi, era un regalo e non era ancora finita “ risponde Kate su tutte le furie prima di cominciare a prenderlo di mira con le posate, Kate è migliorata, Kate … Kate è una donna che ne ha passate tante eppure resta ancora una ragazzina, per questo lui le vuole così bene e l’ama.

“ Ma era comunque deliziosa “ replica Seth schivando le forchette, solo Kate Fuller sarebbe capace di trasformare delle forchette in armi letali pensa con ammirazione.

Ha affrontato poliziotti, culebras e una divinità messicana molto vendicativa eppure Seth Gecko è costretto ad ammetterlo: non mangerà più una torta di Kate Fuller prima che questa non sia definitivamente terminata.


End file.
